Soul trapped!
by Metrocop
Summary: Amy's beloved raphael has disappeared can she find him and the other characters that have disappeared along with him?, its just the begining so its not too long rated T for some language and violence for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:I love soulcaliber but do not own any of its materials

Tira age:17

Astaroth age:7 (years since creation)

Sophitia age:25

Cassandra age:21

Zasalamel age:infinite

Kilik age:23

Yun-seong age:18

Seon M-na age:23

Raphael age:32

Darth Vader age:unknown, estimated around 30

THE BEGINING

Tira walked throught the forest distraught in her mind of what a tree was

TIRA:What the hecks a tree, i mean i know but what is it

And suddenly right at that moment everything went white and she was in a well lit room with a leather couch and sometype of shiny box.

TIRA:Where in the hell am I?

VOICE: welcome to springfield!

TIRA: what the hell?

VOICE: you will soon be joined by people you may be familiar with, you won't be needing that weapon

Tira's ring sword disappeared mysteriously and she panicked

TIRA: what? i needed that!

Voice:no you didnt not for what you are about to experience

TIRA: fine then mister party pooper

Tira then sat on the leather couch and pouted.

Meanwhile in a magnificant home

RAPHAEL:Amy? did you get the eggs done dear?

AMY:no you idiot i haven't even got out of the bed

RAPHAEL:well i haven't even got out of the bathroom

AMY: i never really understood why you slept there

Raphael got up out of the floor of the bathroom and proceded to the kitchen

RAPHAEL:do we even have any eggs?

suddenly everything went white around him and he was suddenly in a well lit room looking at a tired Tira sitting on the couch looking back.

RAPHAEL:what the?, well its been a while since i've seen you

he reached for his rapier, it wasnt there

RAPHAEL:damn must have forgot it in the bathroom

meanwhile back at Raphael's house

AMY:RAPH? Amy walked around looking for him

AMY:i wonder?

Amy then walked into the bathroom expecting to see Raphael but instead saw his rapier

AMY:oh crap not again

Amy sulked and walked out of the bathroom and laid back in bed

AMY:i'll deal with it in a couple of days.


	2. the others

Chapter 2 the rest

TIRA: Raphael? what the hell are you doing here!

RAPHAEL: I was about to ask you the same

VOICE: You all will know why you are here soon when the others show up

TIRA: thank the heavens I won't be stuck with this idiot

RAPHAEL: HEY!

Kilik walked throught his training hall intent on seeing Xianghua and saying goodbye before he started on his new quest to find his bracelet he lost in the wilderness

KILIK: Xianghua-

At that moment Kilik suddenly was teleported to another location the same as the others, except he was unaware

KILIK: I love you

Raphael was shocked at how close Kilik appeared to him and what he said

RAPHAEL:I'll have you know I may look a bit girly but I hardly know you,

he said with a smirk

Kilik snapped out of it and realized that he wasn't talking to Xianghua at all instead he was talking to Raphael

KILIK: WHAT! I didn't mean- wait why am I here?

TIRA: We don't know

RAPHAEL: but were stuck here till the others show up, whoever they are.

VOICE: The other's have arrived

Their attention was then pointed to a large metal door they didn't realize before first figure that emerged was Darth Vader which no one knew him so they weren't very suprised when he came through and stood off to the side.

Then came Astaroth, Raphael sneered because he hated that guy

Then sophitia, cassandra, Yun-seong, then seong M-na, then the door closed abruptly behind them

VOICE: I haver gathered you all here today, to compete, out camera's are watching-

TIRA: whats a camera?

she interupted

VOICE: SILENCE!

Tira jerked into an upright position her face blank

VOICE: anyway as I was saying you all will be competing for the prize either soulcaliber, or soul edge!

everybody looked at each other with smirks as they thought it was a competition of strength

VOICE: you will be assigned to rooms each holding 2 people there will be a competition held every week or a suprise competition could be held any moment but anyone who fails the competition will be incenerated.

VOICE: clear?

Everybody nodded and remained sitting

VOICE: your bunks and bunk mates are posted on the board behind you, I will check back shortly when you are all settled.

Everybody sat there for a moment no knowing what to do.

finally kilik and Yun-seong stood and walked to the board

KILIK: looks like I have a bunk with you

YUN-SEONG: yeah that won't be bad as long as you stay on your side

The rest went up to the board

ASTAROTH: WHAT! IM PAIRED WITH GIRLY BOY!

RAPHAEL: I am not girly!

ASTAROTH: who said I was talking about you?

RAPHAEL:...

ASTAROTH: of course I was talking to you!

Raphael hung his head down

SEONG M-NA: hey im paired with DARTH VADER?

VADER: ugh not again

they went to thier room

SOPHITIA: looks like that leaves you and me sis

CASSANDRA: awesome!

Tira looked around

TIRA: what about me?

VOICE: hold on he's on his way

suddenly a large black cadillac suv appeared Zasalamel stepped out

ZASALAMEL: What in the hell is goin on one minute im shooting up an old laundry place and the next im here!

TIRA: groan why couldn't I have been with a girl?

Kilik got his stuff al neatly folded and clean on his side of the room while Yun seong was laying on his bed in some boxer's he found

YUN-SEONG: these are pretty comfortable you know?

KILIK: yeah you look pretty good in them

in the room next to them there was Astaroth and Raphael

ASTAROTH:YOU LONESOME CURR!

RAPHAEL: TAKE THAT YOU BEAST!

Raphael soon figured out that astaroth wasn't a bad guy when he wasn't trying to kill you so he suggested a game of checkers and so far raphael's got him beat

SOPHITIA: so its just you and me sis in a room all alone

CASSANDRA: so?

SOPHITIA: so we can get a little dirty can't we?

CASSANDRA: I don't know, wer're sister's

Sophitia slowly got closer to her slightly younger sister and passionatly kissed her

VADER: I get the bed closest to the bathroom

SEONG M-NA: why?

VADER: because my damn suit is on the fritz and it takes a while to get this thing off, its kinda like taking swimming trunks off after you swim

SEONG M-NA: alright I know what you mean

VOICE: are you ready for the game rules?

GET YOUR SMOKEY ON!

the next chapte will be updated shortly


End file.
